


Inferiority Complex

by LornaMae



Series: Lorna Mae's Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, ikon
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, One Shot, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LornaMae/pseuds/LornaMae
Summary: Kim Hanbin really wanted to take you out but he just needed sometimes (and a bit of thinking) to muster the courage.





	Inferiority Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's Lorna Mae here. I have written this fic for a friend of mine long time ago. But honestly I've been missing Hanbin a lot these days, and I just hope he's doing really okay - in spite of everything.

**INFERIORITY COMPLEX**

You once joked that, if you want people to find your house, just: _First,_ find the water, and; _Second_ , it’s right by the side of a house under construction. I didn’t quite get that at first but I came to realize that your house was on H20 – H Block, number 20 – and I found that quite clever. Which I had little surprise on how miraculous your mind worked. 

I wasn’t very good with navigation, but I made it to you house. Not exactly by my wit which I sadly seemed to be limited of, but instead by the aid of Google Maps and also with a bit of awkwardly asking around, “Do you know where – _your father’s name—_ house is?” And apparently your father was quite popular in the neighborhood. 

I parked my car there and I remember feeling hesitant about the whole ‘surprise’ – or whatever it seemed to be. I could see your red car parked – meant that you were home. It seemed that you forgot to straighten the tires out, I thought I might need to remind you not to take a steer left when you get your car out of the driveway the next morning when you have to use your car. You might bruise it against the gate. 

I kept that little note within my head, making sure to tell you that later when we meet.

It was 8 PM, wariness grew on me, was it too late to visit? What would your mother think of me? Afterall, I wasn’t your boyfriend. What excuse could I think of? 

Probably campus thingy? But then again, your mother was quite popular amongst the mothers in the PTA club, she might have known me from being in the Student’s Council. Then she’d know that I’m one year below you. Then she'd know I’m still on my last year of high school. What ‘college thingy’ could possibly be so urgent that I came to visit this late? 

I felt stupid. 

**Kim Hanbin 20.03: hi** ☺ 

**Her 20.03: hi!!**

I did not expect you to reply this promptly. I imagine you were probably on your PJs, reading webtoon. I liked to think that you were a homebody. Like me. I felt safe thinking that we weren’t so different after all. 

**Kim Hanbin 20.04: what are you doing?**

**Her 20.05: reading webtoon hehe**

**Her 20.05: you?**

A shameless proud giggle slipped from my mouth. I wasn’t much too wrong about that, in fact I was right at guessing what you were doing. I should cherish this little triumph. 

You seemed to be so giddy as well. I wondered what could possibly warm your heart so much. The curiosity grew up on me, and the thought passed on by without much processing, _it must be nice to be the reason why,_ I thought to myself.

I could have said, _I’m outside_ , but you knew me, I was a coward. Always was and always will be. So, in the haven of my dark-tinted car windows I lied: 

**Kim Hanbin 20.06: nothing just driving around** ☺ 

**Her 20.08: be careful!!! Don’t text and drive**

**Kim Hanbin 20.09: I’m driving slow, no worries** ☺☺ 

Why the excessive emoji? I couldn’t even think why. Nervous? Excited? 

**Kim Hanbin 20.10: So it must be nice being back home after your first semester in college?**

**Her 20.11: huhu yes I miss home so bad** ☹ 

I was thinking hard, but that was my main problem, I thought too much and did too little. 

**Kim Hanbin 20.13: when will you return to campus?**

**Her 20.13: the day after tomorrow...**

**Kim Hanbin 20.13: ohh**

I turned off the aircon of my car, it got so cold because I had it fixed yesterday. I also changed the refresher. Coconut fragrance. Jaewon said you might like it. I never asked how did he come up with such conclusion, he didn’t even personally know you, I just agreed on whatever he had to say. He was cooler than me. 

Why the hassle? 

I guess I really wanted to take you out. I dunno. Perhaps. That’s why I found myself parked across the neighborhood street from your house, hiding like a loser that I was, composing the least creepy way of saying that I was outside of your house and that I wanted to see you, or maybe take you out before you return to your “college life” that I barely had any idea of, and then.. I dunno? Drive around town a bit, maybe? I could buy you that cotton candy flavor ice cream you once told me about. 

_Hey, guess what? I’m outside haha, wanna go for a drive?_

_Don’t wanna sound creepy but I just happened to drive through your neighborhood? Let’s grab some ice cream?_

_If you’re not ready for bed yet, let’s grab some ice cream? I’ll pick you out_

And as if none of it sounded like I wanted to kidnap you and murder you.

_What a genius, Kim Hanbin._

At that point I have grown frustrated sitting on my car seat, that I just reclined my seat backwards, staring pathetically at the ceiling of my car, cursing at myself. 

**Her 20.38: hanbin?**

The _KaTalk!_ notification shocked me a bit, that I subconsciously tossed my phone across the dashboard. I felt stupid. I didn’t even understand how did I win the Student Body’s President election last year. Was I on some pot all the time I was campaigning? 

Have I always been this awkward? 

Or was it just.. _for you?_

**Kim Hanbin 20.39: yes?**

**Her 20.41: r u still driving?**

**Kim Hanbin 20.43: having a gas stop now**

**Her 20.44: oh.. I’m bored hehe**

**Me 20.52: if you’re not busy do u wanna get some lunch tmr?**

That’s it. Finally. The best I could do was to waste half an hour drive to your house across the city, and the 45 minutes of sitting in my car like a loser, trying to compose the least awkward proposal to take you out. That’s it. The best I could do was tomorrow, as I thought no sane or respectful guy would actually show up in front of your house and take you out. I should’ve thought about it, but I guess I really wanted to see you that bad. Which was quite embarrassing. Jaewon won’t stop harassing me about this fact. _‘You’re such a loser only God can save you, man.’_ That was his exact sentence.

I saw you leaving my request on **[READ]**. This is the true agony of millennials. I was dreading. 

I think I was on my mind too much that I did not realize a jeep was parking on the side of the curb in front of my car. A misty grey jeep with spare tire installed on the back of it. Perhaps it was just my weird ass gut, but I could sense my light blue city car whimpering out of inferiority complex in the presence of that ultra-masculine jeep. 

I reclined my seat lower because I felt defeated, and just as a precaution in case the jeep driver would be someone I might know. 

Jaewon always said that I had a strong intuition – _a bit like girl_ , he said— and I guess it was proven to be true that night. Because as the jeep door flung open, I could recognize clearly the guy jumping out of driver’s seat. Although his black cap downed on half of his face, I could tell who it was. _Heck_ , everybody at school could tell who it was. 

Tall, muscular, the perfect gentleman. Your ex-boyfriend. _Park Chanyeol_.

I saw him pushing the bell, he seemed to be familiar with it because he did not take some times trying to locate where the button was. Like I probably would do. 

Not long after, a little woman who seemed to be your housekeeper greeted him with such warmth. _Long-time acquaintance?_ I thought to myself. 

The little woman seemed to be excited to see that guy again that she jogged back inside the home, and it didn’t take too long, well, there you were coming out of the front door, in your pink polkadot PJ, like I had guessed you would be wearing (because once I saw you in it while you were on Instagram Live, during your birthday sleepover with your friends). Grinning from ear-to-ear. 

_I thought you two were exes_ , I thought to myself. Trying to place it in the tone of revelation instead of bitter defeat. But honestly, who was I kidding? 

I couldn’t help but to roll down a tiny bit of my car window to be able to hear what you were saying. As a matter of fact, it was: “What a surprise! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” 

And then with that baritone voice the girls at our school would swoon over, he said, “Because you like surprise,” he laughed, “here I bought you ice cream. Go get change, let’s go for a night drive.” 

“Wait,” even behind the dark sanctuary of my car, I can see your eyes lit up in amazement, “is this the bubble gum flavor I toldyou about?”

“Yep, it is.”

And so there I was, in the gutter that was my own cowardice, fifteen minutes later, seeing you climbing on to the passenger seat with him, doing exactly what I would do if I wasn’t thinking too much.

**Kim Hanbin 21.32: have a nice Friday night**

**Kim Hanbin 21.37: be careful when taking ur car out of the driveway**

**Kim Hanbin 21:37: I just bruised my car bcs I forgot to check the tires straightened or not**

**Kim Hanbin 21.40: haha random but just don’t want the same thing happened to u**


End file.
